Vampiros
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo sexto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Fueron enviados ahí, pero jamás pensaron en todas las cosas horribles por las que tendrían que pasar." "—Y dime Maka, ¿crees en los vampiros?" "—No, eso solo es una leyenda urbana." "—¿De verdad crees eso?" Décimo sexto participante: Medusa Marceline.


**Sabes que has entrado y cambiado de cuenta demasiado en Fanfiction, cuando ves que se te repite el "_Captcha Code" más de una vez... _Ah, por cierto:**

**¡Bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

**Noticia, noticia: Ay, que ya queda nada. Por eso, si queréis participar votando con vuestros comentarios. Es ahora. Ya sólo nos quedan cinco semanas y con este cinco relatos, **(¡El Pentateuco mortal... ¡De la muerte!) **que pueden optar a ganar el premio **(Para ver el premio del concurso, pincha en el nombre de esta cuenta:** El Reto. **Y mira la biografía!),** obteniendo como los demás en cada semana el número más alto de reviews válidos. ¡Por ahora tenemos un empate, seguid con nosotros hasta el final para ver qué pasará! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por formar parte de El Reto! Y leer a nuestros concursantes cada semana. **(De sábado, a sábado.)

Cuatro (monos) participantes que quedáis, el que quede por mandarme las palabras a sus lectores, ¡que las mande ya o que calle para siempre! (_En nombre de Spirit, de Maka y el (voy a suponer que el espíritu santo es) Excalibur. ABlackStar._)

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, Bell os deja leer en paz. (¡Vamos, vamos!) Muy pronto traeré mi extra dedicado al concurso. ("Pasiensia.") Lo que si os debe picar la curiosidad ahora, es quién es **nuestro próximo concursante de El Reto. Es el décimo sexto participante** (de veinte que nos queda nada), su apodo es **Medusa Marceline**. Y **nos trae su relato llamado** así: **"Vampiros." **(¿De qué podrá ir el relato? Puf, es un misterio. Mi mente privilegiada no da para tanto.) Os dejo en sus manos que seguro que disfrutáis leyendo. ¡**Mucha suerte**!

**Quiere deciros algo antes de comenzar:**

_**P**__ara empezar: "¿Quién soy yo?" Pues, solo soy una concursante más, he venido aquí porque me interesó este concurso, además de que Soul Eater es mi serie favorita. Me costó un poco reescribir la historia, debido a que la escribí hace tiempo pero no me gustó como había quedado. Bueno, ojalá les agrade. _:3

_**Medusa Marceline.**_

* * *

**Vampiros**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la maravillosa Death City, el sol reía a carcajadas y nuestros queridos protagonistas, como siempre, ya estaban en su sala de clases. A excepción de Black Star que llegó después de un rato gritando como loco…

Stein llegó en su silla cayéndose en la entrada, luego se limpió y dijo:

—Guarden silencio.

Nadie hizo caso y siguieron hablando, Stein enojado buscaba en su bolsillo algo que lanzar, hasta que lo encontró, un bisturí.

—Em… Deberíamos callarnos —decía una Liz asustada—. Está sacando su bisturí.

—¡CÁLLENSE! —gritó el profesor. Lanzó su bisturí hacia la pared de la sala, todos se quedaron blancos del terror siendo acallados al instante.

—Bien —se sentaba en su silla nuevamente mientras giraba un poco.

—_Shinigami-sama_ les tiene una misión preparada.

Todos se miran entre sí, les resultada la cosa más rara del mundo.

—¿Una misión? —le susurra Maka a los demás.

—No sé cómo lidiar con misiones nuevas —tiembla Crona.

—Y —agrega Stein—, a esa misión van a ir el grupo de Spartoi —Todos los del salón ven al grupo—. Vayan, Shinigami los espera —El pequeño grupo sale de la sala y van a la **Death Room**.

Mientras ellos caminaban, abundaba un silencio muy incómodo que Patty estaba dispuesta a romper.

—¿Para qué nos llamará _Shinigami-sama_, hermana? —le preguntó a Liz.

—No lo sé Patty, pero… Debe ser por algo muy difícil y peligroso —respondió esta.

—Huh. ¡Que lista eres hermanita! —la tomó de su brazo y no la soltó en todo el viaje hacia la Death Room.

Al llegar allí, _Shinigami-sama_ los estaba esperando. No con su típica sonrisa y alegría, no, ahora estaba serio. Como si algo realmente grave hubiera pasado.

—Bueno —dice este—. Me imagino que se estarán preguntando de qué se trata esta misión. ¿No?

—De hecho sí… Eso nos preguntábamos —confesó Maka por todos.

—Hace algunos días atrás, desaparecieron un técnico y un arma. No le prestamos atención al tema, pero después de días ocurrieron más desapariciones, entre ellas estaban dos técnicos de armas de los cursos más bajos.

—Significa que —interrumpió Tsubaki preocupada—… ¿Ángela?

—Por suerte no fue ella _Tsubaki-chan_, lo extraño de esto es que… No encontramos los cuerpos de ninguna de las víctimas.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante el comentario de Shinigami.

—Y… Esto solo lo pudo hacer _alguien_.

—¡¿Quién?! —gritaron todos angustiados por la respuesta rápida de Shinigami.

—Vampiros.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos impactados. ¿Había dicho… ¿Vampiros?

—No puede ser _Shinigami-sama_ —arruina el momento Maka—. Los vampiros son solo leyendas para asustar a los niños, no creo que estén por ahí escondidos.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—¡YAHOOO! ¡El gran Black Star matará a todos esos vampiros con un solo dedo! —rió Black Star entre chillidos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Liz, dándole un golpe en la cara.

Maka termina la discusión dejando a Black Star tirado en el piso desangrándose:

—¡MAKA-CHOP!

—Y —aparece de la nada la profesora Marie—… ¿No sospecha de algún lugar donde puedan estar?

—Sí, hay uno —El grupo entero mira con atención a Shinigami—. Un castillo

—¿Arachne? —interrumpe Black Star, ganándose la mirada asesina de más de uno.

—¿No estabas en el piso casi muerto?

—Cof cof —tose Shinigami; pero nadie le presta atención.

—¡Ja! El gran Dios no puede morir así de fácil con un puñetazo débil y un golpe con un libro en la cabeza.

—Cof, cof, cof, cof…

—¡¿A quién le dices débil mocoso?!

—¡COF, COF, COF!

—¡¿QUE?! —gritan ambos, ganándose un _Shinigami-Chop_ en toda la cocorota.

—Ahora sí, como iba diciendo. Hay un castillo que se encuentra a las afueras de Death City…

Y una vez más fue interrumpido por Black Star:

—El de Arachne ¿verdad?

—¡BLACK STAR, CÁLLATE! —gritaron todos.

—Ya está bien, me callo, ¡me callo! —se alejó del grupo y se sentó en el piso.

—Bien —Shinigami prosiguió—, hay un castillo que tienen que ir a revisar. Se cuentan historias de que en ese castillo desaparece la gente, no les vaya a pasar lo mismo.

—De acuerdo _Shinigami-sama_.

La mayor parte del grupo de Spartoi estaba a punto de irse, cuando…

—Y una cosa más —agrega Stein, mientras les mira con seriedad.

—¿A qué hora llegó? —pregunta Soul, un tanto sorprendido.

—Eso no interesa, lo que iba a decir era: "No mueran..."

El grupo de estudiantes se miró entre sí ante el comentario de Stein. Sabían que lo decía era para motivarlos pero, aun así: daba miedo.

—Solo váyanse, ¿ok? —dice este.

Y todos salen de la **Death Room** para ir a la misión.

* * *

—Bien —dice Maka—. Hay que empezar a buscar —El grupo entero volvió a echarse una ojeada—. ¿Qué?

—Bueno… Vamos a tardar mucho. ¿Cierto? —preguntó Liz.

—Pues claro —respondió Maka.

—Es que yo… Olvidadlo. ¿Vale? —Liz se transformó en pistola, al igual que Patty—. Vamos Kid

—…

—¿Kid?

—…

—¡DEATH THE KID! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! —Kid ante tal grito se sobresaltó y por fin reaccionó.

—¿Ah? Perdón Liz —le respondió con simpleza.

—Has estado muy callado Kid. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Es por los vampiros, me dejó pensativo, pero ya. Vamos por ellos —invoca su patineta _Belcebú_ y se va del lugar.

—Se van a perder —comenta Soul.

—Bien, andando… —Maka ordenó.

* * *

_**Varias horas después.**_

_**En algún lugar del bosque con Kid, Liz y Patty…**_

—¡_Onne-chan_! —se quejó Patty—. ¡Llevamos horas avanzando en círculos!

—¡Patty eso me lo has dicho miles de…!

Antes de poder seguir hablando, chocan contra un árbol.

—¡Mi nariz! —Liz lloriquea, mientras la sangre brota de su pequeña nariz.

—Hermanita —Patty se rió—. ¿Chocaste?

—No Patty, como se te ocurre —le dijo con un tono sarcástico que se notaba a kilómetros.

—Chicas, por favor —dice Kid algo estresado por las estupideces que hacían.

—Bueno, bueno —señalan ambas—. Kid. ¿No crees que nos perdimos?

—¿Perdidos? —Él miraba a todos lados del bosque. Si, estaban perdidos—. Em…

—¡Lo sabía, estamos perdidos! —exclamó Liz afligida—. ¡Estamos perdidos, PERDIDOS…!

* * *

_**Mientras tanto. **_

_**Con Maka y los demás….**_

—_Maka-chan_ —llamó Tsubaki.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estamos perdidos?

—No —respondió—. Siento almas de demonios, debemos estar cerca…

Y así era, habían llegado al castillo. La cantidad de locura y maldad que había en ese lugar era inigualable a cualquier Kishin o demonio.

—Wow… —exclamaron sorprendidos mientras contemplaban el castillo.

Serían interrumpidos por los gritos de ayuda de Liz, que se acercaban.

—Em… _Liz-chan_. ¿Estás bien? —Tsubaki fue a socorrerla.

\- Sí… Estoy bien —dirijió su mirada al castillo— Vaya… Es…

—¡Simétrico! —Kid intentó hacer algo pero la simetría del castillo era tan perfecta que se desmayó.

Liz llevó a Kid cargado hasta la entrada del castillo, en donde este despertó de su ataque de simetría.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con un notorio mareo.

—Nada —dijeron todos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bueno… Debemos entrar —Maka lideró, abriendo la inmensa puerta de hierro.

Era un castillo muy antiguo y grande. Ni siquiera se podían contar a ojo las habitaciones que habían en él, pero algo hizo sacar a Maka de sus pensamientos. Eran goteras, pero no de agua, era sangre. Maka no quería mirar hacia arriba por miedo, pero luego la curiosidad le ganó. Observó el techo y ahí estaban, vampiros por todas las marquesinas, ensangrentados y durmiendo. Maka no dijo nada y siguió con su camino.

* * *

—Y —dijo Kid—… ¿Dónde están los vampiros?

—¡YAHOOO, EL GRAN _ORE-SAMA_ VA A MATAR A TODO ESOS VAMPIROS!

El grito hizo que despertaran todos los vampiros del techo, mirando a cada uno como su próxima cena.

—¡A comer! —gritaron y se lanzaron encima de ellos.

Las armas se transformaron y empezaron a atacarlos. Corría sangre por todos lados, había almas de demonio por doquier, pero aun así, llegaban más y más sanguijuelas por todos lados. Maka ya se estaba cansando al igual que los demás.

—¡Son demasiados! —gritó y uno de los vampiros la tomó por detrás. Llevándosela a algún lugar del inmenso castillo.

—¡Soul! —gritó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Soul no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo.

—Mierda —exclamó frustrado—. La perdí.

—No la perdiste Soul —advirtió Tsubaki, volviendo a su forma humana—. Ella estará bien, tú la conoces. No se rinde tan fácilmente.

—Eso espero Tsubaki… —Soul musitó entristecido.

—Tranquilo Soul. ¡EL GRAN _ORE-SAMA_ TRAERÁ DE VUELTA A LA PECHOS PLANOS! —se carcajeó Black Star, recibiendo un golpe de Liz.

—¡¿Así tratas de tranquilizar a tu amigo?! —Liz golpeó nuevamente a Black Star, dejándole inconsciente—. Oye, ella va a estar bien.

—_Jajaja_ sí, ella estará bien —apoyó Patty—. Y si no es así, ya le chuparon la sangre —todos la miraron atónitos— ¿Qué?

—Vaya forma de animarlo Patty…

—Es verdad.

—No.

—Parad ya las dos —dijo Kid, apuntándolas.

—Bien —Soul asintió, reanimándose—. Hay que buscar a Maka.

* * *

**Maka.**

—¡Soul! —grité mientras todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, hasta el punto de no ver nada.

Al despertar vi que estaba en una cama. Mi ropa ahora era un vestido color jade con detalles celestes y otro tipo de verde. La almohada estaba roja lo cual me parecía raro, me dolía la cabeza, al tocarme sentí que había sangre. Entendí porque la almohada estaba así.

—Me golpearon —susurro e intento levantarme, a los dos pasos que había dado ya estaba en el piso. Veía todo borroso, al parecer también me habían drogado—. Mierda —trato de levantarme pero caigo nuevamente; al instante, entra una sirvienta que me deja nuevamente en la cama.

—No debería levantarse —me dijo nerviosa—. E-Él me dijo que no se levantara hasta la hora del baile.

—¿Baile? —pregunté aín mareada.

—Sí, habrá un baile, en el cual… Usted también estará.

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo a la sirvienta. Ingresa un chico de mi edad.

—Oh perdón, me equivoqué de sala —se disculpó, y antes de cerrar la puerta la sirvienta le dijo:

—Espera chico —este se detiene y la mira con curiosidad. Me dio un poco de risa, se parecía mucho a mí—. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

—No.

—Sorpresa —ella me toma y me lanza hacia él—. Conócela, baila, cosas así.

—Gracias —toma mi mano y salimos de la pieza.

La suya estaba muy fría, no quise hacer ningún comentario sobre ello. Luego él pregunta:

—¿Por qué tus manos son tan cálidas? —me sonrojé; era tan notorio que también se percató—. Em… ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? Claro —río nerviosa—. Solo… Solo he estado un poco mareada —tartamudeo nerviosa.

"Mierda ¿Tan difícil era hablar con un vampiro? Pues al parecer sí."

—De acuerdo —Avanzamos un poco por los pasillos hasta que él se detiene de nuevo—. No has respondido mi pregunta —me mira alegre. "¿Por qué?" —. Anda, dime.

—Y-yo… Porque… Hace, ¡hace mucho calor aquí! —respondo de forma rebuscada, me mira confundido.

—Pero si ya es de noche —"Joder, tenía razón. Qué hago, que hago." "_Escapa de ahí_," "no conciencia, no te haré caso." "_¡Escapa de ahí te dije!"_ "¡No, te dije que no!" "_Entonces muérete_."

Después de esa pelea con mi conciencia dije algo al azar:

—Es porque… Bueno eso no importa vámonos —caminé dos pasos hasta que él me detuvo, tomando nuevamente mi mano.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? —me acerca cada vez más a su pecho. Hasta el punto de estar a cinco centímetros de él—. Eres hermosa.

Estaba muy cerca de besarme pero le detengo.

—Tengo novio.

Él se sonroja ante mi comentario y se separa de mí.

—Perdón… —me observa y se dispone a retirarse.

Le detengo y le digo entristecida:

—Pero eso no impide que podamos bailar.

Él da un brinco de felicidad y por tercera vez me toma la mano y caminamos hasta el salón principal. Donde bailaban todos los vampiros.

Me quede impactada al verlos a todos ahí, era… Tan hermoso, era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo hasta esta era. De pronto, un silencio se formó entre nosotros, era muy incómodo.

—Sabe —susurra y le miro con atención—… Hay otra cosa que quisiera saber. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Esa pregunta me había dejado en blanco. Que cuál es mi nombre, diablos que le digo. "_Dile un nombre falso_," "Vaya, volviste," "_Si volví ahora dile un nombre falso,"_ "¿Cómo cuál?" "_Como…" "_¿En serio, ninguno?" "_Entonces vete al carajo_." Y una vez más, mi conciencia se había ido.

—Soy… Maka —le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Maka… Hermoso nombre —me lleva hasta el centro del salón y me toma por la cintura—. ¿Bailamos?

—Y-yo… No sé bailar —Él me mira para luego soltar una risa—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —se acerca a mi oído—. Yo te enseño —susurra.

Este momento me recordaba tanto a cuando estaba con Soul aquella vez. Agarra mi cintura mientras me indica que debo tomar su hombro.

—¿Qué hago con mi mano derecha?

—Toma la mía —sonríe. Y yo tomo su mano.

Ambos bailábamos al ritmo de la música. Era casi igual que cuando bailé con Soul, me traía tantos recuerdos, buenos como malos. Quería que este momento nunca terminara, pero de pronto, él se detiene y me observa con sus ojos rojos. Parecía como si… Él pudiese ver mi alma.

—¿Qué-qué pasa? —pregunto intranquila.

—¿Eres… ¿Humana? —Me había quedado completamente sin palabras. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer—. ¿No es así?

—Yo —él me mira insistente. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en la vida Maka Albarn tenía miedo—… Sí —Fue lo único que dije, se quedó atónito mientras me soltaba y retrocedía unos pasos—. Pe-Pero no es tan grave, ¿verdad? —sus ojos de vampiro me auscultan, con esa mirada lo decía todo.

Tenía sed de sangre y de un instante a otro, pasó lo inesperado…

* * *

**(General Pov.)**

—Vale, tenemos que idear un plan para salvar a Maka —dice Liz, pero es interrumpida por Patty.

—_Onne-chan._

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres Patty?!

—Escucho música —le dice, mientras apunta hacia el salón principal—. Viene de ahí.

—Genial, significa que ahí está Maka.

—¿Como lo sabes _onne-chan_?

—Instinto, tal vez.

—Solo vamos de una maldita vez —Black Star comenta enojado.

Avanzan hacia la sala y así pudieron ver mejor lo que pasaba.

—Están… Bailando —dice atónita Liz.

—Entremos —Patty achina los ojos, en un intento de ir a divertirse. Es detenida por Liz—. ¡_Onne-chan_, déjame salvar a Maka!

—No Patty, debemos encontrar otra manera de entrar.

De pronto, un grito se escucha a sus espaldas. Era una sirvienta, les habían descubierto. Black Star no lo pensó dos veces y la asesinó apuñalándola.

—¿Qué? —dice este.

—Black Star, me diste una gran idea —Liz corrió hacia el cuerpo de la sirvienta y vio que en sus manos traía un vestido café.

—Patty —la llama Liz con una sonrisa; ella va donde su hermana.

—¿Qué? —dice, y en un segundo Patty tenía el vestido puesto—. Oooh, ¿para que me lo pusiste?

—Para que ahora puedas entrar al —Al mirar a donde se suponía que estaba Patty, esta había desaparecido—… Baile… Mierda Patty, ¿dónde estás?

—Esto… _Liz-chan_ —Tsubaki apunta a Patty, la cual ya estaba adentro y preguntando a cada uno de los asistentes si habían visto a una chica de cabello rubio.

—Diablos, habrá que esperarla.

* * *

**Patty.**

—Em… Disculpe ¿Ha visto por aquí a una chica de cabello rubio? —le pregunto a uno de los vampiros.

Estos negaron con la cabeza, por lo que me voy del lugar. Hasta que a lo lejos veo a Maka con alguien más, rápidamente corro hacia ella y la abrazo:

—¡Maka!

—¿Pa-Patty? —dice confundida.

—¡Quién más! —miro a su acompañante—. ¿Quién es él?

—Soy alguien solamente, ahora me voy —El desconocido se va, dejándome confusa.

—Qué raro tu novio —Maka me mira furiosa.

—¡No es mi novio! —Yo solamente me río mientras la abrazo más fuerte—. Yo ya tengo.

De inmediato tapa su boca, sorprendida la pregunto:

—¿Ya tienes? —Ella me ignora—. ¡Vamos, cuéntame quien es!

—¡No!

—Bueno, ya lo sabré algún día, vámonos —tomo su mano y corremos hacia la salida, pero de pronto…

—¡ALTO! —Ambas paramos en seco, la música poco a poco para y todos los vampiros se detienen a mirar al que les hablaba. Era el mismo chico que estaba con Maka—. ¡Ustedes dos ahí! —nos damos vuelta lentamente—. ¡Ellas queridos amigos vampiros, son humanas! —Y todo el mundo nos clavó su mirada—. Y… ¡No vienen solas, hay más como ellas!

—¡¿Cómo sabemos si lo que dices es verdad?! —grita uno de ellos.

—¡Se los demostraré, solo véanlas bien! ¡Sus mejillas están pintadas de rosa!

—¡Tiene razón!

—Y… Solo tóquenlas, ¡sus manos son cálidas! —En eso, una pequeña niña aparece y toca mi mano, la diferencia era muy clara.

—Es verdad —dice atónita—. ¡Son humanas!

—Oye… Maka, ¿algún plan?

—Sí, corre.

—¿Eh?

—¡Corre Patty corre! —cojo con fuerza su mano y corremos hasta la salida. Todos los vampiros nos venían persiguiendo y ya casi nos alcanzaban. Al llegar donde los demás, estos nos miraban con preocupación y sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué pasó Patty?! —me dice mi _onne-chan_.

—¡Nos persiguen los vampiros! —miro hacia atrás y ahí estaban todos—. ¡Corred! —grité y así lo hicimos, huimos hacia un lugar cualquiera.

Excepto Black Star y Tsubaki.

—¡Tsubaki! —chilla Maka, y ella nos mira a todos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Para luego sonreírnos transformándose en espada demoniaca, Black Star nos dedica una mirada.

—¡Nosotros los retendremos! —Asume y empieza a atacar a todos los vampiros para que ninguno llegase hasta nosotros.

De pronto siento algo moverse bajo mis pies, era una puerta en el suelo.

* * *

**(General Pov.)**

Todos buscaban un lugar en donde esconderse, hasta que la menor de las Thompson lo encontró en el piso, un sótano.

—Em… Oigan encontré una puerta —dijo la menor y todos se fijaron en la puerta subterránea.

—Bien hecho Patty —dijo Liz, abriendo la puerta mientras entraban todos. Patty había quedado en shock, por primera vez su hermana mayor le decía eso—. Entra…

Cuando entraron todos, se podían escuchar los gritos de los vampiros siendo cortados por Black Star.

—Tsubaki —susurró Maka con tristeza en un intento de no llorar por su amiga.

Sin previo aviso, los gritos cesaron y se podía escuchar como arrastraban algo. Kid miro por un agujero que había y era Black Star, estaba herido. Tsubaki aún seguía en su forma de arma pero no pudo aguantar más y volvió a su forma original.

—Black Star —susurra, pero los vampiros se la llevan junto con él a otro lugar.

Maka no podía contener las lágrimas por lo que más de una había salido de sus ojos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —propone Liz levantándose.

—¿Y abandonar la misión? —Maka la mira con seriedad, mientras se paraba enfrente, a lo que la mayor con autoridad respondía:

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¡Tenemos que hacer esta maldita misión Liz, no podemos echarnos atrás!

—¡¿Y terminar como Black Star y Tsubaki?! ¡Maka entiéndelo, están muertos! —Maka solo dirige la vista a otro lado, y sin más que decir, se va del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían perdido la batalla.

—Maka —la llama Soul, pero esta no responde—. ¡¿Maka a dónde vas?!

Él estaba dispuesto a seguirla cuando Liz le detuvo.

—Déjala Soul, que se vaya de aquí…

Kid y las hermanas se van yendo lentamente. Dejando a Soul confundido. "¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Con ella o los demás?" Tenía que decidir rápido, hasta que se fue con los demás. No quería dejarla sola pero también tenía que darle su espacio.

* * *

**Maka.**

—¡Mierda! —pateo una piedra con fuerza, no quería admitirlo, no quería que Tsubaki estuviese muerta.

Quería que estuviera viva con Black Star, ambos eran partes muy importantes para mí. De pronto, tropiezo con algo y caigo al piso. Al verlo mejor era un cadáver. Me levanto de inmediato, asustada, me limpio y sigo caminado.

Después de varios minutos de caminata me encuentro con un calabozo. Habían muchos cuerpos de personas en él, algunos enteros y otros con algunas partes de su cuerpo. Me dio asco, se sentía un olor a putrefacción inmenso, me daba nauseas.

—Qué asco —susurro y sigo caminando hasta escuchar un pequeño llanto.

Sigo ese sonido hasta encontrarme con Tsubaki encadenada, corro hasta ella y la libero de las cadenas.

—¿_Ma_-_Maka-chan_? —me dice mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Creí que habías muerto! —sonrío entre lagrimas.

Tsubaki solo me abraza mientras llora.

—Pero… Black Star —le apunta en una de las esquinas totalmente ensangrentado—. Está... Está…

—No Tsubaki, no lo está —me acerco al cuerpo de Black Star y le miro un rato—. Aun veo su alma, está vivo, solo que... Se desmayó por tantos golpes.

—Gracias, _Maka-chan_ —me sonríe y va junto a Black Star—. ¿Y los demás?

—No lo sé —miento—… ¿Nos vamos?

—No puedo irme —dice, mirando a Black Star—. No hasta que él despierte.

Asiento y escucho un muy cercano grito, era Liz.

—¡_Onne-chan_, tranquila, es solo una araña! —Patty chillaba mientras reía a carcajadas.

—¡Lo sé Patty pero me da miedo! —gritaba Liz mientras se escondía detrás de su hermana.

—¿Te dan miedo? —le pregunto, mientras ella grita desesperada.

—¡Mierda Maka no aparezcas así! —Todos rieron ante la actitud de la mayor de las Thompson—. Además, ¿te mejoraste?

—¿Mejorarse? —murmuró la suave voz de Tsubaki mientras llevaba arrastrando a Black Star.

Maka miraba con una ceja alzada a Liz mientras esta se devoraba las uñas del miedo y los nervios.

—¿E-E-Estas vi-viva?

—Sí, ¿por qué no estarlo? —le sonríe. Liz estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se desmayó—. ¿Qué me perdí?

—Am... Nada interesante —le digo, mientras soltaba una risa—. Pero bueno, hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kid apuntaba los cadáveres que casi no se veían por la poca luz.

Tomo aire y le digo:

—Son cadáveres —el asco se nota en mi voz—. Putrefactos…

Kid ante la impresión se desmaya. La menor de las Thompson aprovechó el momento y le dijo al inconsciente Black Star:

—_Jeje_, creía que el que apestaba eras tú.

Él enojado abre sus ojos y grita a todo pulmón.

¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE…?! —No pudo continuar ya que Tsubaki le tapó la boca.

Arriba se podía escuchar a los vampiros discutir sobre el origen de ese grito.

—Creo que fue en el calabozo —decía uno de ellos.

—¡¿Que mierda esperan?! ¡Vayan para allá!

Se escuchan varios golpes y caídas hasta que solo queda un silencio. En ese momento, Tsubaki suelta a Black Star.

—Te salvaste Patty... Por ahora —Tsubaki solo suspira cansada.

—Bueno, hay que salir.

* * *

**(General Pov.)**

Todos caminaban hacia la salida del calabozo, querían escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

De pronto, Liz despierta.

—Um... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a la vez que miraba sus uñas. Estaban mordidas—. ¡¿Qué le pasó a mis uñas?!

—Nada, solo te las comiste y ya —le contestó Maka.

—¡¿Comérmelas?! No, no, no, eso sí que no —observó nuevamente sus uñas—. Nada que un buen esmalte no pueda arreglar.

—Grrr…

—A mí nadie me gruñe, Maka.

—¿Qué? Yo no fui.

Liz confundida miró a Black Star, el cual estaba al lado de su arma. Tampoco pudo haber sido, miró a su otro lado y estaba Patty.

—Patty. ¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Mmm? No _onne-chan_ —Liz solamente siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo por un ruido.

—Grrr…

—Patty fuiste tú, lo sé.

—Yo no fui _onne-chan _—Ambas se dan vuelta pero no había nada. Solo un Kid siendo arrastrado por Patty—. Te lo juro, yo no fui.

—Entonces sigamos —caminaba a pasos rápidos para alcanzar a los demás, que ya casi se habían ido—. ¡Esperen!

—¡GRRRRR! —gruñía Patty mientras se lanzaba encima de su hermana, la cual estaba blanca del miedo.

—¡Lo-Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú Patty! —le empezó a dar pequeños golpes en su cabeza.

Cosa que aumentó las risas de Patty. Ya cuando pararon su pequeña pelea, siguieron caminando.

—Grrr…

—No me asusta Patty.

—Grrr…

—¡Te dije que no…! —llevó la vista a las espaldas, furiosa. Llevándose una sorpresa muy grande, un vampiro—… Me asustas... _Jeje_. Ho-Hola.

El vampiro lamió un poco de la sangre que tenía en la cara y la observó.

—¿Sabes? La sangre de Técnico es dulce, me pregunto. "¿A que sabrá la de un arma?" —Liz estaba aterrada.

Patty solamente se reía mientras rodaba en el piso como una niña pequeña.

—_Jeje_, per-perdón pero nos tenemos que ir —tomó a su hermana y caminó unos pasos.

—No he terminado con ustedes —dijo él, ganándose la mirada de ambas chicas—. Las devoraré.

Y fue ahí, cuando Liz y Patty empezaron a correr. Pasaron por varias partes tratando de evadirlo pero les fue imposible.

En ese momento, Kid despertó.

—Chicas… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mareado.

—Nada, solo nos viene persiguiendo un vampiro pero nada —Kid abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de la mayor.

—¡¿Qué, có…?! —No alcanza a terminar cuando Patty, como aún lo llevaba arrastrando, pasa por encima de una piedra.

La cual, le deja inconsciente otra vez.

—¡Patty mira lo que hiciste!

—_Oooh_, yo no fui —soltaba a Kid mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Ambas miraron hacia delante, no estaba el vampiro, pero… Se habían perdido.

—¡No, moriré en un asqueroso lugar lleno de muertos!

—_Onne-chan_ no seas tan exagerada – ella riéndose, le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda—. Además, perdimos al vampiro.

—Sí, ¡pero aun así vamos a morir!

—Ejem… —carraspeó Maka detrás de las hermanas.

La mayor sonríe con felicidad y alivio al haberla encontrado, o mejor dicho, de que las hayan encontrado.

—¡Maka, que alivio de encontrarte! —En eso, Liz le da un gran y fuerte abrazo a Maka, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

—_Jejeje onne-chan_ no sabía que fueras tan fuerte.

—Lo mismo digo Patty, no sabía que fueras tan débil, Maka —Ante el comentario de su arma, se levantó como pudo del piso y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡MAKA-CHOP! —dicho esto, ensartó uno de sus libros más gruesos en la cabeza de Soul. Haciendo que esta dejara un pequeño charco de sangre.

—Eso debió doler —dijo Patty.

—No lo dudes hermanita.

—_Shh_, escucho algo —Black Star avisaba. En segundos los demás se callan para escuchar también. Eran susurros, y se sentían muy cerca—. ¿Creen que sea…?

—Sí —Maka asintió, observando con detalle el alma de la persona que lentamente se acercaba—. Es…

—¿Quién es Maka?

—Es… ¿Papá? —Todos miraron con impacto a la Guadaña Mortal en frente de ellos, Maka por otro lado, se lamentaba por haberse encontrado con su padre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo venía a verte.

Ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes otra cosa que decir?

—Está bien, me tenías preocupado. Pensé muchas cosas horribles, y —se acercó a ella y susurró en su oreja—. Te quiero, Maka.

—Yo no.

Acto seguido, la Guadaña Mortal se puso en posición fetal. Mientras lloraba diciendo el nombre de Maka.

—Esperen —dijo Kid, despertando de su inconsciencia—. ¿Qué-Qué es eso?

—Es… Locura —Maka afirmó—. Es muy grande como para ser un vampiro.

—Y qué tal si… ¿Es el Kishin? —Todos miraron con asombro a la menor de las Thompson, sobre todo Maka.

—Imposible —corregió esta—. Y-Yo lo destruí, no pudo haber quedado vivo.

—Pero no vi su alma, y creo que nadie la vio —agregó Liz. Ganándose la mirada de todos, en especial la de Maka.

Su padre solo veía a Liz confuso.

—Es mejor irnos —propuso Tsubaki—. Nos puede pasar algo…

—Sí, es mejor, en cuanto a ti —Maka apuntó a su padre con el dedo y dijo con disgusto—. Vendrás con nosotros.

La Guadaña no podía estar más feliz, de sus ojos salía un brillo especial. Y por poco la abrazaba.

* * *

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

—Hemos llegado, la salida está ahí —apuntó Liz hacia la pequeña puerta de donde habían entrado hace unos minutos—. Vamos.

Liz abrió el portón subiendo a su hermana primero, luego ella y los demás hasta quedar último Kid. Para poder ser el número ocho en subir. Patty cerró la puerta con lentitud haciendo el menor sonido posible.

—Vale —susurró Patty—. Ya cerré la puerta, ¿ahora qué?

—Tenemos que salir —susurró Liz.

—No, hay que matarlos. Para que no sigan pasando estas cosas —Maka se quedó un rato totalmente estática, como si hubiera escuchado algo—. Hay demasiado silencio, parece una…

—¡Emboscada! —gritó la menor de las Thompson, apuntando unos ojos rojos detrás de ellos.

Todos inmediatamente tomaron sus posiciones de batalla.

—Alto —ordenaba una voz que Maka conocía a la perfección. Era él—. Maka, un gusto volver a verte de nuevo.

—¿_Lo conoces? _—preguntó Soul.

Ella solo asintió sin despegar su vista del enemigo.

—Vaya, te ves más hermosa sin ese vestido. Maka, por favor, quédate conmigo.

—No —respondió en forma cortante.

—Bien, así lo quieres, mátenlos.

Y fue ahí cuando la batalla empezó. Sangre por todos lados, almas por doquier, un lugar donde cualquier arma con pocas almas recolectadas, podría tener al menos unas cincuenta de inmediato. Volviendo a la batalla, Maka podía jurar ver como cada vez que mataba un vampiro salían más y más. Black Star salió del campo junto con Spirit, los tres tenían un plan…

* * *

**Spirit.**

—Entonces —dije—… ¿Dónde encontraremos dinamita?

—Debe de haber por aquí —decía el mono azul de Black Star. Su joven arma vuelve a ser humana y también ayuda en la búsqueda.

Había muchas habitaciones, y el tiempo era escaso. Teníamos que encontrar algo ya. De pronto, en una de las habitaciones olía a algo extraño, al abrir la puerta mis sospechas se confirmaron. Se hallaban dinamitas y pólvora por montones.

—Perfecto —susurro, dirigiéndome hacia Black Star—. La encontré.

—_Jeje_, esto servirá.

El ninja parecía saber lo que hacía, ya que corría de un lado a otro con la pólvora y la dinamita, acomodándola y desacomodándola.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le susurré a su arma.

—Lo que mejor sabe hacer, explosiones —me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Al terminar, el ninja echó un vistazo su trabajo.

—Bien, hay que traer a todos esos vampiros aquí. Cuando vean la carnada cerraremos la puerta, si resiste la puerta, la explosión los matará a todos —asentí con seriedad—. Ten —me dio un fósforo, solamente uno—. No lo pierdas.

Dicho esto, él y su arma partieron en busca de los vampiros, tenía que cuidar muy bien ese fósforo. Así que lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos. Entonces sentí algo en él, era algo como… Un papel. No quise sacarlo ya que era una nota de Maka cuando era pequeña, esa nota me motivaba a seguir intentando ganarme su amor.

—¡Spirit! —escuché el grito de Black Star acercarse cada vez más. Mi Maka venía detrás de él con su arma, Evans. De inmediato me aparté de la puerta para que ellos hicieran su trabajo. Atrajeron a cada vampiro dentro de la pieza hasta que ninguno quedó fuera—. Es hora, dámelo.

—No, yo lo haré —Y tomando el fósforo lo raspé en la pared haciendo que se encendiese al instante.

Maka me miraba nerviosa, prendí la mecha de las dinamitas y fue ahí cuando ella reaccionó.

—¡Spirit, ¿qué haces?! —me dijo con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos de cristal, con amor la abrace susurrándole…

—Voy a arreglar todo, Maka, sé que no fui el mejor padre del mundo. Por eso lo siento, perdóname las miles y miles de veces que te hice llorar. Te dejé sola, peleé con Kami, fui ciego en esos días, pero ahora veo todo más claro. Lo siento —Maka lloraba por mis palabras. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban mojados y la llama poco a poco consumiéndose más—. Vete, por favor.

—Te-Te quiero, papá.

En ese momento, sentí mi corazón saltar. Por primera vez en años me había dicho Papá, la abrace más fuerte, pero tenía que soltarla.

—Vamos —dijo su arma tratando sin éxito de llevársela.

Black Star sin más remedio tuvo que arrastrarla a la fuerza, la mecha se consumía más y más deprisa. De pronto, una cantidad de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente: la primera vez que vi a Kami, cuando tuvimos a Maka, nuestro divorcio… Todo eso había recordado, mi vida había pasado por mis ojos en un segundo, fue increíble. Uno de esos recuerdos paró, era Kami, cuando hicimos nuestra primera y última promesa.

—_Spirit, cuando yo no esté, cuida a Maka por mí, por favor._

—_Claro que lo haré, lo prometo _—_Y sellamos esa promesa con un dulce beso._

—Y así lo haré, Kami —prometí, volviendo a la realidad—. Maka, no me olvides.

Y fue ahí cuando la mecha se terminó. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y no podía contener las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esta sería la última vez que vería el mundo, y a mi Maka.

* * *

**(General Pov.)**

Todos ya habían salido de ese castillo maldito, Maka estaba llorando amargamente por su padre y eso cambió de inmediato al escuchar el fuerte sonido de una explosión en la parte de atrás. Ella sin poder creerlo cayó de rodillas al piso.

—¡ESA SÍ ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! —Todos miran al ninja estupefactos, haciendo que este se estremeciese.

—Papá —susurraba Maka desolada.

Soul se acercó a ella, abrazándola para tranquilizarla. A lo que ella le correspondió de inmediato.

—Tranquila —dijo este—. Sabes que a él no le gustaría verte llorar.

—Será mejor ir a ver —propuso Liz.

Maka con la ayuda de su arma se levanta del piso y va hacia los escombros, en los cuales, habían miles y miles de almas. Pero no la de su padre, lo cual confundió a Maka.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién? —dijo la voz cansada del mismísimo Spirit.

Estaba vivo, Maka corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era él, no era ninguna alucinación, estaba ahí.

—¿Pe-Pero cómo?

—Digamos qué, alguien me salvó —ella miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Stein.

Maka le sonrió, estaba agradecida con él por haberlo salvado, en eso, un quejido se escucha por detrás de ellos.

—Es por aquí —dice Maka yendo hacia unos escombros, en los cuales, se encontraba el muchacho vampiro, con un poco de fuerza ella los retira de su cuerpo.

—Ho-Hola, Maka —saluda este.

—No tengo tiempo de estupideces. Dime, ¿qué era esa onda de locura debajo del castillo?

—Lo quieres saber. ¿Eh? Jamás te lo diré —ella golpeaba su cara, haciéndole enfurecer—. Maldita.

—Déjalo Maka, que viva un poco —dice Soul y ella obedece soltándole.

Después de aquello todos volvieron a Shibusen con una gran historia que contar. Black Star alardeaba de su grandeza y contaba la gran hazaña que habían vivido, el joven Shinigami le contó todo a Crona, haciéndola asustarse más de una vez. Y en cuanto a Maka y Spirit, volvieron a quererse como antes lo hacían.

* * *

Pero en las oscuridades de la noche, en algún recóndito lugar del castillo. Se encontraba el chico vampiro de nuevo, hablando con una criatura a la cual él se refería como su maestro, la criatura sin aún rebelarse le decía:

—Así que… ¿Muertos?

El muchacho temblando respondió:

—A-Así es —la criatura sin salir de la oscuridad le lanzó una cabeza humana.

—¿No alardeabas de que tu grupo era el mejor? ¡¿Qué pasó entonces?!

El joven con un nudo en la garganta le responde:

—Fu-Fue u-una mortal, Maka —la criatura ante tal nombre comenzó a reír con demencia—. ¿Ma-Maestro?

—Así que, está de vuelta ¿Eh? —El joven sin entender a lo que se refería su maestro, decide no preguntar—. Bien —La criatura se acerca a la pobre luz de la luna dejando al descubierto su cara llena de locura, era Asura—. Ella trató de destruirme, pero ahora es mi turno de jugar, la mataré…

**Maka Albarn.**

* * *

**Medusa Marceline**


End file.
